


SCP-841: Mimicry

by Lacey_Cheshire_Grin



Category: SCP - Containment Breach
Genre: Horror, Literary Commission, One Shot, Other, Science Fiction, Short, log format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacey_Cheshire_Grin/pseuds/Lacey_Cheshire_Grin
Summary: This was a literary commission I did a while back on dA for IzzyMarrie and I've always been a bit proud of it since I knew nothing of this particular SCP beforehand. I tried to make it as reminiscent to how an actual experiment log would be from the perspective of the SCP scientists and facility staff. Enjoy~





	

SCP – 841: Mimicry

(Originally written 11/11/15)

Test log G

T-841-G1: Testing room sterilized from previous incident in time for next D-class Subject to begin next experiment. Fragments of 841 placed on metal examination table with single empty chair for Subject with heavy plastic wrap intact. Rubber medical gloves laid out on chair seat for Subject to use to unwrap 841 fragments. Unwrapping completed after mild hesitation from Subject. End of session.

T-841-G2: Subject given rubber medical gloves again to reassemble 841 fragments. Took longer than expected; this D-class Subject is not the most competent. Extra twine had to be given for the original supply kept breaking from Subject’s force and frustration. 841 completely intact. End of session.

T-841-G3: 841 left intact for next session. Rubber medical gloves supplied again. Subject to sit at examination table and interact with 841 while wearing gloves. Subject quizzical as to the seeming harmlessness of 841, but somewhat calmed by no present threat. End of session.

T-841-G4: 841 still intact. Rubber medical gloves supplied again. Subject to proceed with similar session as the one preceding this one. No foreseen progress. End of session.

T-841-G5: 841 still intact. Rubber medical gloves taken away. Subject hesitant to proceed, but does after some persuasion. 841 sat up by Subject, sitting at the examination table in the single chair provided. Left arm of 841 stretched out from body. Subject’s left arm stretched out from body to the same length, in time with the movement of 841. Subject drops 841 on the table in surprise, and Subject in chair falls back onto the floor. Both 841 and Subject splayed out identical position. End of session.

T-841-G6: 841 left sprawled on table. Rubber medical gloves missing again. Subject needed coxing to continue experiment. Subject to sit at examination table with upright 841. Right arm of 841 stretched out from body, Subject’s arm subjected to same motion. Subject splayed 841’s legs, same motion moves Subject’s legs in same fashion. Subject gently lays 841 down on it’s side, Subject falls out of chair and lays on floor in exact position. End of session.

T-841-G7: 841 left on it’s side on table. Subject more willing to cooperate, as the Subject seems to be learning how to deal with 841 more properly. 841’s figure manipulated in similar ways as compared to preceding session. End of session.

T-841-G8: 841 left sitting up on table. Subject convinced to interact more with 841. Subject lifted 841 off the table. Subject levitates from chair and table in in same manner. 841 is dropped out of surprise and fear. Subject falls hard from fixed space in air and lands awkwardly on chair and floor. Subject appears to have broken right arm. Right arm of 841 also broken. More twine will be supplied. End of session.

T-841-G9: 841 left fractured on examination table. Subject’s right arm in sling for now, forced to repair 841 with less dominant hand. Takes longer than wanted. Persuasion needed to continue experiment. Subject refuses for a while until persuaded. Left arm of 841 rotated in circular motion. Subject’s left arm rotated as well, forced out of subject’s arm socket. Subject in need of slight repair. 841’s left arm socket dislodged as well. More twine will be supplied. End of session.

T-841-G10: Subject forced by staff to fix 841’s left arm. Left alone with 841 in testing room afterwards like before. Long time passed before Subject even interacted with 841 again. Slight manipulation of 841’s legs, pressed together and splayed out repeatedly. Same motion occurs in Subject’s legs. Manipulation of 841’s legs increased slightly in speed of motion. Subject’s legs knocked hard enough together to fracture kneecaps. Recovery will be needed before continuing. 841 left unharmed by this incident. End of session.

T-841-G11: 841 left unharmed on examination table. Subject given knee braces in order to comply with further experimentation. A bit of further persuasion was needed. A knife was in the place of the rubber medical gloves. Subject urged to use knife on 841. Subject tried to nick the ligaments on 841, but no chipping of the wood occurred. Beads of blood appeared on Subject’s skin and soaked into clothing. Bandages will be given. End of session.

T-841-G12: 841 left unharmed on table. Knife left on table by 841. Subject coerced into implementing the knife again. Still no visible injury to 841, but more knife wounds appeared on Subject. More bandages will be supplied. Subject is becoming unruly and refusing to continue any sessions. Force will be needed. End of session.

T-841-G13: 841 left unharmed. Subject uncooperative. Heavy persuasion will be needed to get anywhere. End of session.

T-841-G14: Same as previous session. End of session.

T-841-G15: Same as previous session. End of session.

T-841-G16: Same as previous session. End of session.

T-841-G17: Subject irate. Banging on the examination table just causes 841 to jumble around, Subject jumbling around in turn. Subject ignored the sling about right arm and took knife, slashing violently at 841. No damage was done to 841. Subject succumbed to knife wounds and blood loss as adrenaline wore away. Mess will be cleared, 841 taken apart and repackaged in plastic wrap, and the testing room sterilized for next D-class Subject to begin the next experiment. End of session. End of experiment T-841-G.


End file.
